1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field):
The present invention relates to radomes (also known as “domes” or “windows”) and methods of making same providing for protection from electromagnetic interference (EMI). Radomes are shells, usually domelike, that are transparent to one or more forms of radiation, and are typically used to house a radiation antenna portion of a sensor.
2. Description of Related Art:
Current EMI coatings for electro-optic (EO) radomes (such as grids) are radio frequency (RF) opaque. Existing RF radomes are EO opaque due to their physical properties. Accordingly, a need exists for radomes for sensors, such as those in missile seekers, which both provide for EMI protection and are EO transparent. The present invention accomplishes this by coating an EO transparent substrate with a semiconductor, preferably gallium nitride (GaN), followed by etching of a frequency selective surface (FSS) in the semiconductor.